Thomas the Mainline Engine
by UltraGX66
Summary: Ever wondered why Thomas would be anywhere but his branchline (Most important part of the island he claims) and go on the mainline? Read here and find out. (ATL of the RWS/TVS/and other fanworks)
1. Chapter 1- Discussions

**Thomas The Mainline Engine**

 **Discussion**

 **June 16th, 1973**

Thomas was pulling a train of trucks, coaches, and Elsie to the junction when he stopped at Hackenback. The stationmaster came out and said "Thomas, the Fat Controller will be waiting for you at Knapford Junction tonight. Stay at the shed there and wait for him." Thomas's smile dropped and said "Tell him thank you for responding so quickly." A few minutes later the guard blew his whistle and Thomas left, his coaches eagerly talking. The latest MK1 coaches had proven to be very nice and travelled meaning the rolling stock had many adventures to tell.

On the a bridge, Jack the bulldozer stopped and blew his horn, behind him Oliver and the truck twins stopped. "What are you playing at Jack?"

"Thomas just passed." The vehicle said.

"We both know Thomas, unless he's being repaired that blue kettle will be there tomorrow." Monty said crossly.

The vehicles left while Thomas passed under the bridge, unlike everyone around him he wasn't cheerful. He was thinking very hard about what he would say to the Fat Controller tonight, this wouldn't be pleasant.

That night it rained, thick sheets of rain went poured outside cooling the humid air but causing the engines and workers still awake to grumble. In the shed Thomas felt very cold as he saw a branchline train appear out of the fog. Passengers rushed to cars or to Daisy who was doing a passenger run with Elsie.

Two minutes passed, five minutes, and ten. Thomas stopped being anxious as realized he wasn't on the train. Then a whistle blew and Emily came to the platform hauling a single coach, Thomas peered through the darkness and saw it was one of the restored GWR Clerestories. A single door opened and the figure of Sir Emelyn Hatt, war veteran and Controller of the North Western section of British Railways emerged with a poncho on.

The man quickly left the platform while Emily departed, Thomas watched with some interest as he approached, a few minutes later he reached the shed.

"Evening Thomas." The man yawned.

"Evening sir, pity about the weather." Thomas replied.

"This isn't bad. I've had worse down south." The Fat Controller replied, he was quite friendly with engines and the best way to tell where you were on his books was by the length of a conversation you had. Thomas was worried before the Fat Controller said "I had a Dock Tank, American, in the transport regiment I was with. Poor lass would often find herself as a taxi for me when it snowed and or rained. Never complained though. I suspect that is where I found my love of tank engines."

"Whatever happened to her?" Thomas asked.

"We separated and she went to work on the Southern Region." Hatt replied.

Thomas smiled and said "Cannot go wrong with the Southern Region, Stepney is living proof of that."

Hatt beamed and said "I couldn't find her and the lads down South were busy so I went to the Great Western."

"I will never tell Duck you just said that." Thomas said.

"I wouldn't mind if you did. Duck was the first Great Western I talked to and as soon as I learned he was available I purchased him on the spot." The Fat Controller said, "Now it is getting late and you did call me here for a reason."

"Didn't want to interrupt sir." Thomas replied, then began "Let me begin with the background sir, it'll help you understand. It all started in 1952-"

 **1952**

Thomas was slowly travelling down from the quarry very slowly with 10 trucks of stone, Annie, Clarabel and Elsie plus a brakevan. As he travelled to the top station, Thomas saw a policeman tying his bootlace.

He whistled causing the man to hop over to him angrily.

"Not so fast. Breaking the peace are we?" the policeman said crossly.

"I am sorry. I meant to say hello. I'll warn you in the future." Thomas said.

"Well then, saying hello isn't agai-. Hang on. Where is your cowcatcher?"

"I dont catch cows sir." Thomas said and the policeman frowned.

"Don't be funny."

"I wasn't trying to be. The only other thing you could mean is those hideous things that cover my wheels." Thomas said.

"Thats exactly what I meant."

 _(2 days and a whole lot of legal action later)_

Thomas waited at the station and then jumped as he heard a bell. Then a tram engine came up, "Hello Thomas." The boxy shed on wheels said.

"Hello. Why are you here? You are supposed to be at Arlesdale End." Thomas said.

"My name is Toby, I am here to handle the trucks at the quarry." Toby said.

Thomas smiled and said "Impressive. Well Toby, I am the main goods and passenger engine here. Thomas is the name."

 **Present day**

"That is part one, the next part was in 1959 after the harbor was completed when we fixed that sinking issue." The Fat Controller and Thomas coughed in embarrassment. The 5 year project was still a source of embarrassment for the NWR.

 **1959**

Thomas came down to the platform with 12 trucks of stone and smiled, it had been tiring pulling all those trucks. Then Percy whistled and said "Hullo Thomas, want me to help?"

"No, take the passenger train." Thomas said then stopped and said "Hang on. Why are you here?"

"Duck has the yard handled so I am working on the branchline." Percy said.

Thomas smiled and said "What will you do?"

"You know how your freight trains are so long? Only 8 trucks were needed but the branchline has only two engines you have to waste time taking them all for slow goods. With a third engine you will have time to recover and not take so many trucks at a time." Percy said cheerfully.

"At last the new Fat Controller understands." Thomas said, "Good engine. I can't wait to see the heights you get the line to." Percy happily went to collect the train.

 **Present Day**

The engine smiled and said "That was a good day. Of course the next year we got a best branchline in England award. The next part was a year after it."

 **1961**

Thomas came into the yard, a few months ago he had crashed into a stationmasters house after a cleaner had messed with his controls. Then he had been given instructions to drive himself, his time away had meant a few changes including the arrival of two diesels. One Diesel shunter at Anpoha Quarry and the other a Diesel railcar. As he got onto the line Thomas watched the yard proceed and realized something. They had managed, and managed well without him.

 **Present Day**

"I am starting to see where you are going with this but it was the off season that you crashed." The Fat Controller said.

"Of course, plus with the time I had after trains it allowed me to become more available for maintenance. I had no objection sir, they were my favorite trains during my time as pilot and my views on them haven't changed." Thomas said with pride.

"Two years ago after Arthur and I had our incident, the engines on the branchline handled the workload well with some assistance from Diesel after Dennis failed. I have come to a single conclusion. The branchline has many wonderful parts on it, however I am suited to none of them." Thomas said sadly, "I want to request a transfer to the Mainline and a lighter engine to take my place."

The Fat Controller was surprised, he had inklings of what it might be but hearing Thomas actually admit the Branchline didn't need him was a shock. "I am surprised. Given you called for me it seems you put a lot of thought into it."

"Its not that I feel lazy but I feel that my design is too brutish for the line." Thomas said.

"Is that so? What was the catalyst for this?" The Fat Controller said.

"During that day with the light maintenance on the bridge every engine but I could work. Diesel came in to do maintenance trains. I am turning lazy and slack." Thomas said.

"I see, you want to work harder?" The Fat Controller said surprised.

" I was wheezing when doing Henry's loads with Arthur." Thomas said crossly, "We're heavy tank engines. This is what we were built for and being lazy is not the GNR way."

"I see. Why did you wait so long. If memory serves that maintenance was 4 years ago." The Fat Controller said.

"Well, I couldn't just have a deputation. I remember your reaction to the engines deputation and they had a lovely goal then. This sounds a bit selfish." Thomas said.

"Well then, I have a lot of thinking to do if there is nothing else to say." The Fat Controller said.

Thomas replied with a smiled and said "Nothing except isn't there a ball tonight?"

"A bit stuffy for my tastes." The man admitted and Thomas smiled before he said "You have some steam. Can you take me near the hotel?"

A few minutes later Thomas drove the Fat Controller to the platform next to the hotel and watched as he got in.

"Apparently I am a taxi." The engine said as he left to get out of the rain and get himself cleaned out.

(Dont kill me! Remember what the J23 was built for, heavy loads to go up and down from mines (Think a super version of Falcon and Stuart in their Mid-Sodor Railway days) and Thomas is feeling underused because so many engines can do various trains meaning his usual train is quite light to him. I was inspired by Seasons 5-now of Thomas the Tank Engine where the shunter is off the branchline and everywhere. Then I learned that Thomas (both E2 and J23) are the heaviest engines on their line. This Thomas is 60 tons due to a hidden condenser system which improves traction while the next heaviest engine is Daisy at 40 tons. Mavis and Toby are about 30 tons each. Percy is the lightest since he's a lighter version of a GWR Trojan at about 18-20 tons. This is an alternate universe where Thomas is a J50, Henry was a Pacific but was rebuilt into a Royal Scott, the 2nd Fat Controller has the name Emelyn, Percy can haul trucks without crashing, and where the engines of the K.E.T, S&M, and W&S roam to this day.

Idea by Past Relic of Si3d proboards, TTTEMan2002 of youtube, and myself)


	2. Chapter 2-The Silver Engine

**The Silver Engine**

Some months after his talk with the Fat Controller, Thomas had continued his routine. The summer was among the mildest on record giving the engines of the NWR a much needed break from humidity and heat. The Fall came and cooled what heat there was vanished causing the leaves to change.

The Ffarquhar line is always busy just before the fall rains come and stop all work at the quarry. This season maintenance on the track and machinery there promised to reduce any possible work to zero until Spring. The workload increased tenfold and all the engines found themselves hauling heavy trains. However the five engines performed marvellously that season, especially Percy who had almost no rest for that season.

One day, as Thomas was getting water from the tower he heard a strange whistle. Looking to the side he saw a silver engine with a nameplate saying 'STANLEY' on it. Behind him were empties for the quarry and a milk tanker for the dairy.

"Hello Stanley." Thomas said.

"Hello, ummm." Stanley replied, "What is your name?"

"Thomas. I run this line." He said cheerfully as the Fat Controller emerged from the restroom, "Ah, Thomas. I need to talk with you. Alone."

The crew got out as Thomas and the Fat Controller went to a carriage shed and talked, a few moments later Thomas returned and said "Good to have you Stanley. Get yourself coupled to my train and I'll show you around. Then get to work. It is a busy season."

"Alright." Stanley said and quickly rushed to do that. As soon as he was done Thomas rushed to get coupled to him. The guards blew their whistle and both engine whistled to acknowledge and slowly pulled the train out of the station. As they left the junction Percy came passed them with a long freight train.

"Who was that behind Thomas?" Percy asked.

"Stanley, he's a new locomotive the Fat one bought from an engine workshop. Apparently has experience with branchline trains." His driver said, "Came late last night and is here to help out the branchline rush."

"Oh." Percy said as his driver finished, "What will he do after the season rush?"

"I am not certain, however there are rumors of new branchlines being opened or reopened, perhaps he's here to reacquaint himself with that type of train." His driver said and Percy felt a little relieved. Admittedly he was worried about Stanley who looked and sounded more powerful than he did.

Although Percy had been rebuilt with a new shape and new brakes allowing him to take coaches and trucks safely. He always felt a pang of jealousy as he saw stronger engines like Thomas and Duck pull trains he couldn't. Now Stanley was on the line he was worried about his position, despite his drivers reassurances. His thoughts would bother him throughout the entire trip.

Throughout the entire next two weeks Stanley proved he was a hard worker who knew quite a bit. Although he had trouble with trucks, especially with ones like Private Owners like Fred Pehlay and Bennett the other engines found he was of great help. In pulling coaches he proved his worth as Stanley was smoother than the other engines. Thomas was even guilty of being jealous as Stanley was early and had no complaints.

Thus Percy grew worried, especially after he heard that Thomas and the Fat Controller had talked from Volare, the former S&M Express engine just before the man had went to the engine workshop. One evening Percy woke up in the shed and heard both Thomas and Stanley talking, he listened in as best he could.

"It'll happen a few weeks from now." Stanley mused.

"It'll be odd with such a change." Thomas admitted, "Still it should've happened years ago. I admit I'll miss them."

"Even the trucks?" Stanley said.

"Even them." Thomas said and Percy raised an eyebrow, he didn't understand. What was Thomas talking about?

"I think the trucks will be the most difficult part of my tenure." Stanley said, Thomas harrumphed and said "You'll learn, listen to Percy, Mavis and Toby. They won't steer you wrong. Double head with one of them when you go to the quarry for the first few trips."

"Thank you for the confidence." Stanley said.

"Remember, this line has a special dispensation to allow engines to go 40 instead of 25. Use that time to reach the junction 15 minutes early. People can get food baskets and stuff there, plus you have time to mock the big engines." Thomas said.

Percy finally understood, Thomas never told anyone that unless they were here to stay.

The next morning his crew found him near to tears and as the engines left he asked him what was wrong.

Percy said "Thomas is leaving the branchline, this time for good."

He told his crew about the conversation and the fireman said "Nonsense!"

The driver added "He is an institution here, probably a nightmare."

But Percy wasn't so sure, Thomas in his nightmares did silly things like haul giraffes in open trucks, had a high pitched voice and yelled comically at him. The one he heard had a rough voice, was calm and instructive.

Although relieved that he was to be part of the Ffarquhar engines, he couldn't help but worry about where his friend would go. Percy slowly puffed out of the station with a freight train feeling sad. He would miss Thomas.


	3. Chapter 3- Countdown

**Countdown**

Toby the tram engine was returning from the harbor with a train of empties, his tanks were nearly empty as he arrived at the water tower. As his tanks were being filled Percy arrived with a workmans train. Toby saw the little engine was depressed and said "Hullo Percy. What is the matter?"

"I heard Thomas talk, don't tell anyone but Stanley is going to replace him." Percy said quietly.

Toby then said "Percy, ca-."

"No! For some reason Thomas is leaving and is happy to leave!" Percy whispered.

"Percy." Toby warned as Henry came in.

"But Thomas is an inssissuion of this line! He's our friend. Aren't you worried?!" Percy quietly shrieked.

"This could've waited." Toby said.

"WHY?!" Percy shouted.

"Our whispering is the human equivalent of shouting. You basically shouted your secret to around 90 people, your coaches, and Henry plus his train." Toby said.

Percy looked and realized that Henry's crew, Henry, Henrys coaches (They had no faces but you could tell and coaches are quite easy to read), the workmen, store owners, passengers, and Thomas's coaches plus Elsie were all staring at him in shock as if he grown a body.

"This wasn't one of my better moves was it?" Percy asked.

"Nope." Toby said.

"Perhaps this is a joke?" Henrietta suggested.

Henry started laughing nervously and slowly the mood lifted causing the station to clear quickly, Percy then left. Later on that day Toby and Percy sat in the stonecutter siding.

Toby said "Now Percy, we can get away with it. Talk."

"Thomas and Stanley were talking last night. I heard them talking and Thomas said he'll miss the line." Toby nodded and said "I see, I was curious when that would happen."

Percy spluttered and said "What?"

"One of my brothers knew one of Thomas's siblings, Catherine was her name. He wrote-."

"How did he write?" Percy asked.

"He had his crew write. Now let me get back to it. Catherine was there to handle shunting at the yard while the regular shunter was at the works. She also did short runs with freight loads. She did the work quite well but was bored. Freight engines like her and Thomas don't feel good unless they have 400 tons and a hill to climb." Toby said.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Percy asked.

"They also get indignant when someone talks to them about their issues. Ever talked to Gordon when he's in a mood?" Toby replied.

Percy said "Yes, so what does this mean?"

"Thomas is so bored he feels that his workload would be better served by Stanley." Toby said, "We've been splitting his loads so much he's barely worked."

"So what happens to Thomas?" Percy said, "We're fine if Stanleys actions are an indication of his work ethic."

"Mainline work just like the rest of the big engines." Toby said.

"What if he becomes like them?" Percy asked.

"He won't. Remember this is Thomas, an engine who spent 10 years doing the work of Vicarstown Yard. He picked up mainline customs like fast trains but he was still Thomas. However if the rumors are true he wont be kept on the mainline for long." Toby said.

"Like what? What branchline could keep him busy?"

Toby smiled and said "Which shipyard built Mikasa, Kongo, Illustrious, all those South American ships, and our current nuclear subs?"

"Kir-! But none of us go there."

"Hold onto hope. There's a surprise in a few years, you'll know it." Toby winked and Percy felt happy.

"I will miss him." Percy said.

"I have an idea." Toby said and he talked to Percy until late in the evening. Percy gave suggestions and by nightfall they had a plan. Percy would miss his blue friend but he would make sure that Thomas would enjoy his last night.


	4. Chapter 4-Farewell

**A Night to Remember and Farewell**

 **The Non-Romantic, Non-Tragic, and Non-OC (save 1) Edition**

Thomas smiled, the evening sun came down on him while he hummed a lovely quiet song to his train of coaches, empties, brake van and of course Elsie. The rays of the sun gave him a nice warm feeling while turning the autumn landscape into a shimmering sea of colors. If he would miss anything when he left tonight, it would be these little moments so often scoffed by all the others apart from Henry. He would have to talk about getting some time in that siding, the leaves would be wonderful to behold in a few weeks.

As he came into Ffarquhar he felt his mood darken as he saw two pillars of smoke. Worried he picked up speed causing the trains stock to worry as he picked up speed from the lazy pace he had only a moment ago. Thomas came into the station and saw the other engines who shared the line looking at a pile of wood, metal, and glass. Many townspeople from Dryaw to Ffarquhar were around picking up the pieces while the fire department cleaned up the last of the mess as Harold came down.

"Any casualties chaps?" Harold asked.

"None. Thanks for the assistance Harold." Percy said as Thomas whistled and said "What happened here?"

"Well it goes like this." Percy began.

 **2 Weeks Before**

Percy the green tank engine was travelling down the line with a train of supplies for the people of Ffarquhar, the little engines boiler bubbled with excitement as his idea took shape. Stopping at the platform he saw Stationmaster Poll, the man who ran Ffarquhar Station looking miserably at the tracks.

"What is the matter sir?" Percy asked while his crew went for tea.

"Thomas is leaving, that silver meteors replacing him in two weeks." Poll said.

"I heard." Percy replied then said "Since it is confirmed maybe we can try to have a celebration to remember his time on the line. If I recall when you were a boy the line was a wreck and he transformed it into what it is today, the most profitable branch line in all of England. It's only fair that we thank him for that."

The stationmaster smiled and said "Thank you for that. I'll have a talk with some people later. It would be nice."

Excitedly Percy pulled trucks and coaches around the island thinking of the possibilities of the party when he saw Volare, a former S&M engine who knew about parties and had an idea. Stopping next to him Percy whistled and said "Hello Volare, I have a question. Could you help me plan a good luck party for Thomas?"

"Of course, what is the party for?" Volare asked.

"Thomas is leaving the branch to go onto the mainline." Percy whispered.

"Why?!" Volare gasped.

"The work is too light and he wants to work harder." Percy said, Volare raised an eyebrow as Percy explained what Toby said.

"Well, I would be happy too." Volare said.

The two talked about ideas they had for the party at the signal, then the two separated with a promise to talk later at the sheds.

 **Present Day**

"You asked Volare?" Thomas replied with a hint of shock.

"He's into high class stuff, you are a high class engine." Percy said.

Thomas smiled and said "Thanks, still his ideas can get complex."

"Of course, this is one of the last times we'll have a chance to do something like it." Percy said.

Thomas raised an eyebrow and said "Even with overcomplicated planning I don't see how this could've happened." His eyes fixated on the devastation before him.

"That didn't happen until about 40 minutes ago." Percy said embarrassed as some of the rubble was cleared and George was revealed.

"I have a feeling you did nothing this time." Thomas said sounding a little relieved.

"How did you? Oh I see George is uncovered." Percy said.

 **40 Minutes Before**

The engines were looking at the party, the food wouldn't arrive for an hour or so but the party goers were already taking in appetizers and the occasional drink when George arrived.

"Silly engines, at least one of them is going. Soon you'll all be gone." He began.

Stanley looked at him and said "I am his replacement."

George eyed him and said nothing, Percy winked at him and Stanley smiled.

"Why are you here?" Mavis asked suspiciously. She once had a run-in with him and had been found to be distrustful of him.

"I am giving rides unlike you lot." George said.

Mavis said "I'm using my engine to generate power." Some power cables from her sides proved the validity of the statement.

"We're giving rides to the people so they don't have to drive on the roads." Percy said as Bertie came up "Surely you didn't forget me or the Pack?"

Percy blushed and said "Sorry."

"Don't worry. George doesn't just bother you and I've snapped more than I like to admit." Bertie said.

Percy said "Thanks for understanding."

Bertie chuckled and said "No problem, I wish I could eat because some of that looks good."

Percy nodded and said "Smells good too."

George was moving with the first load of people and felt cross, the engines were getting the spotlight while he was ignored.

Thus he tried swinging farther but his driver, wisely as it turned out, restrained him and said "No tricks this time."

George snorted and got back into routine, ten minutes later his driver stopped and said "I'm just getting a drink George. You be good."

"Driver, why don't you get some food? I can give rides." George said and his driver shook his head and said "I know your tricks." Then he put on the handbrake and tested it, satisfied he ran off.

George was cross but had a plan, then said to some men who had a few too many cider drinks (normally non-alcoholic, but on special occasions is given alcohol to boost its kick) "Hey, my drivers ill. Could you drive me? You don't want to disappoint the children by not giving rides."

One of the men, a family man heard it and said "No, let's make the children happy and drive." If not for the alcohol the man wouldn't have been so silly, then again if he was more sensible he wouldn't have taken in so many drinks.

George's driver was talking to Berties driver when suddenly he heard Georges whistle and turned.

"What the?! GEORGE WHAT DID YOU DO?" He roared and rushed forwards.

George chuckled and said "Look at me!" as he turned. If he hadn't been so conceited he would have avoided trouble.

George had been turned too far and he rammed into a fuel can on hand for Mavis. Sticky fuel spilled on the ground and Percy said "Uh-oh."

This shouldn't have caused problems but the coal George had received was bad and smoky. He panicked and sped away causing sparks to fly out. His driver fled and the stationmaster called "Gangway!" as the sparks ignited smoke dry plants which then ignited the fuel.

Percy and the others watched in shock as the fire roared into existence. Thankfully the Ffarquhar Quarry Company had taken precautions beforehand (As they let the party goers use the stonecutters yard and their engine was there with fuel) and the firefireghters quickly leaped into action while the Pack was directed to pick up dirt and stones to drop on the fire.

At first it seemed it would be a minor affair until some spilled cider was ignited.

 **Present Time**

"What poor storage." Thomas said and the stationmaster said "Agreed, Farmer Mccoll ignored our warnings and instructions." The man in question was talking to the fire marshal who was very stern.

"Ah, nice to know its not our fault. So how did George get buried?"

"He ran out of steam next to a wood shed which collapsed on him after being weakened." A fireman said.

Thomas smiled and said "Well, this takes the biscuit. Still, the yard is in good condition and if I have my scents the foods in Clarabel and Elsie."

The townspeople and crew looked as porters brought out the food and Thomas said "Thanks Percy. I am sorry if I seemed cross."

"No problem." Percy said while the other engines smiled. Bertie came up and said "I'll be sorry to see you go."

"Thanks. Sorry we could never have had that second race. Win or lose it would've been fun." Thomas said as Terence came up with straw for people to sit on, "Farmer Finney's compliments. Thought we might need them. He also apologizes for his absence. Down with the flu."

Thomas smiled and said "Never doubt the people of this line."

Percy smiled and said "Very true."

"Take good care of them. They earned reliability and good time." Thomas said, "I only wish I was more suitable for them."

The people looked happy until Thomas said "Except the guy who drove George." They then laughed as they realized with no casualties or harm done it was fine to laugh.

Soon stories were exchanged, food devoured, drinks drunk, and the night passed in great cheer. Soon the guests

were taken away by bus and train and groggily went home.

That night the engines went to sleep late, Thomas and Percy talked for a little bit. Mostly remembering the times they had screwed up. But the next morning Thomas and Percy double headed the last train.

At the junction Thomas collected trucks and said "Good luck Percy. Train Stanley well and I forsee no possible issue."

"Good luck keeping their egos in check." Percy said and Thomas guffawed as he left.

"I'll miss you." Percy whispered and Thomas "Miss you too."

"Gosh darn it! Stop listening in you creeps!" Percy shouted.


End file.
